How To Show It
by Edge of My Life
Summary: Basically this is just a story full of one-shots on how Soul and Maka try to show different emotions and so on to everyone around them, but also each other. Well actually, it's a lot more than that! It's EVERYTHING! There's more details in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I don't own Soul Eater. Wish I did though.**

**~O O~**

**How To Show It**

**~O O~**

_**Summary: Basically this is just a story full of one-shots on how Soul and Maka try to show different emotions and so on to everyone around them, but also each other. Well actually, it's a lot more than that! There's more details in the story.**_

_**Rating: T… May change.**_

_**Pairing: Soul x Maka**_

**Hey guys! So, it's me! MusicSoundsMySoul 14, and yeah, ANOTHER story. I should really stop thinking up great idea's when I'm in the middle of like, 3 stories already XD**

**Anyways! Well, you guys are the judge for this story! You tell me what to write, and I write it for you. Yeah! I'm taking suggestions! So for example, if you wanted me to write complete and utter madness, well let's face it, I'd do it for you. Just tell me ANYTHING that you want me to write! But, just, make sure it'll at least make sense!**

**But if I think of some good ideas myself, of course, I'm gonna' write them out for you, but still! This is YOUR story! **

**Well, on second thought… Just ask me to write anything if you want. So long as you give me something to write about, I'll do it. I'll split it into different sections and what not. YEAH! DO THAT! I'm so smart! XD**

**Well so on after that, you've read the summary, which is sorta' what it's gonna' be about, but it'll probably progress with the one-shots. So guys, stay with my on another journey!**

**Here, we go!**

**~O O~**

…**Charm…**

…_How does he show it…?_

**~O O~**

Soul woke up early one morning, which is a change, and just lay still in his bed, hands behind his head and watched as his breath appeared and disappeared in front of him in the crisp, winter morning air.

He yawned and stretched, thinking about what he was going to do that day.

_Maka isn't up yet…_ He thought to himself. He stared at the ceiling above him, then looked out at the shivering and frowning sun, it not beings its usual chuckling self, Soul clicked his tongue and reached to pull his warm and cosy blanket down off his body, when the cold air hit his bare arm and made him hiss from the contact.

_On second thought… _He pulled the blanket back over himself and sighed contently at the warmth, but remembered that it was a special day. Maka's birthday.

He groaned and, without thinking, whipped the blanket off his body and a chill went down his spine. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched again and stood up and cracked his neck and yawned again and walked over to his drawers and pulled out some socks and underwear, and then he walked over to his wardrobe and opened it to pull out a pair of black, baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt with his name on it. He set the clothes over his chair at his desk and walked out of his room, walking past Maka's door to hear her soft, light snores coming from her room. The Death Scythe smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Soul turned the hot water of the shower on and waited for it heat up, as he took off his pyjamas and threw them in the wash basket and brushed his pearly white teeth.

Once he was satisfied with his regular morning routine, he hopped into the shower and grinned at the soothing and relaxing, hot spray coming from the shower head. He dipped his stark white head of hair under the running water and it ran in small rivers down his face.

Picking up his shampoo and lathering it into his hair, he started to think about what he could do for Maka's special day. She was turning 16-years-old after all. It's a big day.

He ran a few ideas over in his head before one that agreed with him clicked in his head and he nodded, deciding how to play out the day. He rubbed the soap in his hands and over his body, and by instinct, dragged his fingers lightly over the scar he had across his chest from all those years back in Italy from the battle with Crona.

He also remembered that Maka was absolutely devastated for days while he was in the 'Dispensary' unit in Shibusen. Just remembering the state she was in… _She… She thought it was her fault… She wanted to become stronger… She- _

"No!" Soul growled and dug his nails into his chest and shook his head. "I can't think about that… Not on Maka's special day." He stated to himself and sighed, ducking his head under the water again and leaning against the cold, tile wall, making him twitch with the sudden change of temperature towards his body.

"And to think, Maka made me a Death Scythe not even three months ago…" He sighed. "God, that girl is definitely the coolest partner ever." He grinned and turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain back and cold gust of wind made him shiver and he grabbed his towel and wrapped it round his body, small droplets of water dripping off the ends of his hair.

When he walked back into his room, he took out deodorant and gel and dried off his body and hair. He ruffled his soft, white hair and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, his socks on after and then put on his jeans along with a leather studded belt and lastly, his t-shirt.

He walked over to his mirror and got a little bit of gel and gelled his hair slightly, not too much and not too little, just how he liked it.

When he was satisfied with himself, he walked back out of his room and threw his towel in the wash basket and walked past his meister's bedroom again and cracked the door open slightly to find her still sleeping peacefully, a small smile graced on her lips and blankets tucked up to her chin.

Soul chuckled lowly and walked back out, closing the door behind him and went in to the kitchen to start on Maka's special breakfast. Her favourite too… Chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice.

He took out all the ingredients he needed and started up on the pancakes.

Not long after, he was finished. He grabbed a tray and a plate and stacked the pancakes on top of one another and added a tiny bit of chocolate sauce to the top so it dripped down the side and put her glass of orange juice to the side.

He quickly ran to his room to get her birthday card and present, but put the small box in his back pocket, and set the card on her breakfast tray and picked up the delicious breakfast and carefully carried it to Maka's bedroom.

He knocked on the door gently, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but opened the door slowly and walked into her room, carrying her breakfast carefully and walked over to her.

"Hey Maka… Wake up sleeping beauty," He said loudly, yet softly.

And it must've worked, for Maka slowly opened her eyes and yawned and looked up at Soul and smiled. "Good morning Soul," She spoke, a little raspy.

"Good morning princess," Soul smirked and walked closer to her and Maka sat up and Soul set the tray down on her legs, Maka's face lighting up instantly.

"Soul! You shouldn't-"

"Save it. Happy Birthday," He grinned and leaned against the wall beside her bed, looking down at her as she studied her breakfast and looked back up at him, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you Soul. That's really sweet of you," Her grin died down into a soft, gentle smile and Soul grinned back at her, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"No problem, enjoy it while you can, 'cause it's not every day that you're getting this," He laughed as Maka rolled her eyes and spotted the card and she picked it up and looked up at him with sceptical eyes.

Soul grinned again and went to sit on the edge of her bed beside her, pursing his lips.

Maka opened the envelope and pulled the card out. It was handmade that's for sure… And it was amazing! It had her name written in graffiti in her favourite colours – green and red – and glitter covered sections which, in the background, came to look like a soul. She smiled and opened it, and the first thing that fell out was the most shocking thing she'd ever seen. 100 dollars slid into her lap.

The girl almost screamed. "SOUL! Wh-what did you – I-I mean! Why! I mean -"

Soul covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. "Just take it and accept it, alright? It's your birthday. You deserve it." He stated.

Maka narrowed her eyes and pulled his hand down from her mouth. "No, I don't. This is _your_ money Soul! I can't take it from you!" She squeaked when Soul shoved a bit of pancake in her mouth, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she chewed and savoured the taste.

Soul grinned as she swallowed and she licked her lips and looked back at him. "They're amazing…" She sighed, looking down at the pancakes and then back at him.

The weapon nodded. "Well duh. _I_ made them. Why _wouldn't_ they be amazing?" He smirked as Maka swatted him lightly.

"Oh, I got you something," He said and reached into his back pocket and took out the box.

Maka stared at the box and blinked a few times before looking back up at him, mouth agape.

Soul swallowed and looked down at the box. "I, didn't know if you'd like it or not… So I can get a refund, but… here…" He hesitantly gave the box to Maka, and she stared at it for a minute before slowly opening it.

And when she did, her eyes widened, and her jaw fell open. "S-Soul!" She squeaked.

Soul looked down. _Shit… She hates it…_

"It's… beautiful…" Maka said quietly, making Soul look back up. "Soul, I… Where did you get this?"

It was a white gold necklace with a trinket that had, 'S+M… Partners' engraved in it, with tiny emeralds and rubies jolted in.

Maka's mouth slowly recovered and it morphed into a smile. "It must have cost you a fortune…" She shook her head and took her eyes off the beautiful piece of jewellery.

Soul merely shrugged and took the box out of her hand and took out the necklace. "It's your birthday, so I thought, 'what the hell?' Besides, it can keep me in mind," He mumbled the ending and unhooked the clasp and put it gently around Maka's neck and clasped it shut again.

Maka looked down at the trinket and smiled again and set her tray of food to the side and got up and hugged Soul tightly. "Thank you," She said quietly and Soul chuckled in response.

"Not a problem. Happy Birthday," And hugged her back.

**~O O~**

…_By being sweet to her on her birthday…_

**~O O~**

**Yeah, I know, it probably wasn't all that good for the first chapter, but believe me, when you guys review and give me some ideas, I'll be flying with the story!**

**By the way! Yes, I am still working on my other stories! It'll just take a while to update them sometimes because of schoolwork! But! I will try my hardest, like I always do! XD**

**Well! Y'know what to do!**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, I don't own Soul Eater. *SAD FACE***

**So guys… I just wanna thank all you guys who added this story to their favourites or alerts or reviewed! It means a lot! **

**So, my Number #1 Best Friend helped me out with the plot of this chapter! Thanks Arianne! Love ya loads! XD xo**

_**WARNING! Rated M themes! You have been warned!**_

**Anyways! Onwards with the chapter…!**

**

* * *

**

**~O O~**

…**Possessiveness… **

…_How does she show it…?_

**~O O~**

**

* * *

**

"Soul-y-kins! Come help Blair wash her back!"

Maka ground her teeth as she clenched and unclenched her fists, gripping her skirt each time. She was getting _seriously_ pissed off with this constant flirting. Her eyes twitched slightly each time that _damn_ cat woman let out a squeal.

_Just ignore it Maka… It's just Soul… __**Your**__ Death Scythe… __**Your **__best friend… __**Your**__ – _Maka closed her eyes tightly and inhaled and exhaled sharply. _Stop thinking like that. _She told herself. _Soul doesn't care about things like that._ She sighed and relaxed back into the comfy sofa she was lounging on.

"DAMMIT BLAIR!" She heard Soul shout, followed by another squeal and a set of perverted giggles. "What the hell did you do that for?" Soul scowled as he walked into the same room Maka was _trying_ to relax in, the complete front of his clothes soaked.

Maka looked up at him in disbelief, then bit her lip and held back a small laugh. "You look ridiculous Soul," She smiled softly.

Soul looked over at her with the same scowl he wore and walked over to her. "You find that funny Maka?" He said in a mock voice. "C'mere… Soul wants to give you a big hug," He said in a threatening voice.

Maka widened her eyes, her smile turning into a small frown and she laughed shakily. "Heheh… No… No I'm good, you are _not_ hugging me like that," She said, getting prepared to flee.

Soul smirked and outstretched his arms and slowly continued to make his way over to his meister. "C'mon… Just one little hug,"

Maka shook her head and jumped up. "No. No way. Go get changed!" She exclaimed as she tried to run past him.

"Not so fast!" Soul growled and pulled her into his arms and to his soaked chest. Maka grimaced as she heard the squelch of his wet clothes and the irritating warm moisture against her skin.

"Ew! Soul! Get off!" She squirmed. "This feels gross!" She complained, but also, strangely enjoying it all the more.

Soul laughed and hugged her tighter, swinging her around slightly, and Maka laughed with him.

"No Soul! G-Get off! Get changed!" She breathed through her fit of laughter.

Soul grinned and set her down, and she was also wet as well from the impact of his tight embrace. "Alright, be back in a bit," He stated and went to his room.

Maka smiled a little, then looked down at her damp jacket and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ew…" She mumbled and zipped her jacket down and hung it over the back of a chair, just as a yell was sounded… from Soul's room.

Maka shifted her weight to her right foot and sighed, shaking her head.

She made her way over to his bedroom door and just as she was about to knock, one of those _annoying_ squeals was heard, followed by a… whimpering?

Without thinking, the teenage meister swung the door open and her face was greeted with a… bra.

Maka slowly lifted the purple piece of lingerie to get a better look at it. She held it in front of her face, her expression blank, and then her right eye twitched and she looked over to her room-mates and the colour in her face drained, a horrified expression taking over, and she instantly screamed at the sight.

Blair was straddling Soul, who was in a _very_ awkward position on his bed, thrashing and struggling while Blair was trying her best to take his t-shirt off him.

Maka's jaw dropped and her face burned and her eyes stung as she desperately tried to run, but her legs felt like lead. So instead, she tried to look _anywhere_ but that certain spot.

"RAPE!" Soul yelled and kicked his legs high in the air.

"Hi Maka-chan!" Blair chirped as she pressed her bare breasts against a growling Soul's face.

Maka's terrified look turned into one of anger and disgust as she glared at that _damn_ cat woman.

"MAKA HELP! THIS ISN'T COOL!" Soul complained, his words muffled against the couldn't-be-real boobs.

Said teenage girl flinched and glared daggers through the back of that damn purple head of hair.

Just as she was about to stalk over there to the two to Maka-chop with a vengeance, Blair actually kissed Soul.

_Actually… Kissed… Soul...?_

_**WHAT?**_

Maka stopped and the back of her eyes stung once again when Soul's body went limp. She shot her emerald green eyes to the floor and spun around and sprinted out of that room as quickly as she could without tripping. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her own personal haven, the place that makes her feel more barricaded, where she could stay and do as she pleased without being judged. Her own personal library, or in this case, the place where she could cry, scream and have a breakdown and just die there if she wanted. Yeah, that's right… her bedroom.

It's not very far from Soul's room, but hey! She wants to be there! It's her life!

Maka ran into her room and locked the door before diving onto her bed and curling into herself and letting her tears fall.

_Why am I so bothered about this anyway? It's happened before…_ Maka thought as she sniffed and turned her face into her pillow.

_But Blair has never kissed him before…_ She growled to herself as more tears of hurt, anger and betrayal rolled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

_Stupid cat! She should know God-damn well by now that Soul isn't her… her… sex toy!_ Maka clenched her fists and hissed as her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands a little too hard and she locked her jaw and sat up and hugged her knees close to her chest.

_Plus, he's **my** scythe and partner, nobody else's… And Soul knows that… right? He wouldn't just go and–_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thud, followed by a deep groan and a very annoying, familiar giggle.

Maka bit her tongue and felt her blood boil as she hastily and roughly grabbed the pillow that lay fluffed, now damp with tears, behind her.

The girl took a deep breath and shoved the pillow in her face and screamed, giving and putting all the effort her voice box and throat could manage.

We all need to let out a good scream once in a while, right?

When she was done with her irrational tantrum, Maka dropped the pillow and took a few deep breaths to calm herself and fell back on her bed, grabbing a book that she was currently reading off her nightstand.

"Shoot all the blue jays you want, if you can hit 'em, but remember… It's a sin to kill a mockingbird…" Maka mumbled as she was soon engulfed into a fiction-induced coma. Not literally of course.

After a few hours of reading, Maka had finally calmed down, and, well, she fell asleep with her book still open, laying on her slowly rising and falling chest.

While she was sleeping, Soul finally managed to get Blair off him and locked her in a cage outside when she shifted back into a cat.

"But Soul-kun! That was fun! Why stop?" Blair whined a she clawed against the magic-proof cage.

"'Cause it's damn perverted, you ass of a cat! I don't want _or_ like the crap! Now shut up and stay out here." Soul growled in return and stalked back into the apartment from the balcony and flopped down on the sofa to take a relaxing nap.

And an hour later when he woke up, the first thing that came into his head was… _Maka…_

_Crap… _He thought and got up to sort things out.

As Maka was slowly starting to wake up, there was a knocking upon her door.

She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes as the knocking was sounded again.

"Uh, Maka? Can you open up? I really wanna' talk to you…" A deep baritone voice drawled out.

Maka blinked a few times before rolling her eyes and picking up her book, closing it and setting it to the side again.

"…Maka…?" Soul called again.

Said girl realised he wasn't going to give up, so, with another roll of her eyes, Maka replied.

"What do you want, Soul?" She growled.

"Just please… Let me in," Soul pleaded back after a moment's hesitation.

Maka noted that his soul was a frenzy of emotions. A mixture of guilt, despair, hurt, sadness, worry, frustration, need, confusion, and… something else she couldn't quite recognise.

She furrowed her eyebrows, she was angry at him, but she wasn't stupid. She got up to unlock her door and sat back down on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hearing a shuffling and the sound of the door unlocking, Soul sighed in relief and opened the door to the bedroom of his meister and stepped inside hesitantly, closing the entrance behind him. Trying desperately to swallow the lump in his throat, he then looked up and took a good look at his meister. She had red-rimmed eyes, red cheeks and a slightly red nose to go with it. Soul frowned.

_She cried until she had no tears left by the looks of it… _

"What, Soul? What do you want?" Make ground out, her voice raw and crackly.

"I-"

"You what?" She spat in return.

"Maka, listen to me. I'm really sor-"

"About what? You want to apologize for making me walk in on… _that_!" Maka screeched.

"Wait, wait, wait! Maka, what the hell?" Soul exclaimed.

"What the hell, what, Soul?" Maka growled in a groggy, broken and low, cold voice.

It actually, physically, scared Soul. He had never seen Maka so… so… vulnerable to emotions like this.

There was an eerie silence as Soul stared at Maka in awe and Maka looked down, her bangs hiding her face in a shadow.

"I..."

"Just get out…" Maka mumbled, once again interrupting Soul, and tucked her knees to her chest again.

Soul was taken back, but stood his ground. "No. I came in here for a reason."

Maka replied with silence. Not even moving an inch.

"Maka, look," Soul sighed. "I'm sorry alright? I don't see why you're so pissed anyways. It's regular routine for Blair, and even if I do hate it, it's kinda' hard to get her to stop, and you know that. So, I'm sorry, it wasn't cool, and it wasn't my fault. But, I apologize for being an ass, and I apologize that you couldn't handle it,"

As soon as he said that, Maka's head snapped. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down bookworm!" Soul hollered.

"NO SOUL! Don't start this! Stop being such a jerk!" She yelled back, standing up and marching over to him.

"Hey! I resent that! It's called _'being cool'_!" Soul directed.

"It's not cool when you hurt someone's feelings you douche!" Maka shrieked, poking Soul in the chest with raw power.

Soul smirked in return, showing off a set of sharp pearly whites.

"You don't care, do you?" Maka cried, angry tears once again falling from her eyes.

Soul then felt a pang of guilt inside of him, and his expression softened.

"Maka-"

"Screw you!" Maka sneered, but she remained standing, crying silently in the middle of the floor.

"Hey, c'mon now-" Soul walked over to her and reached out for her, but Maka snatched her arm away.

"All of you men are the same!" Maka sobbed again and shook her head.

Getting fed up, Soul thought of a new plan.

"MAKA!" He shouted, grabbing her upper arms.

"WHAT?" Maka screamed back.

"SHUT UP!" Soul barked, and before Maka could reply, he harshly crashed his lips against hers, sending something deep inside him to ignite.

Maka's eyes widened as she tried to put together what was happening in her head. Failing miserably, she closed her eyes and felt Soul's mouth open and his tongue, prod against her lips. She gasped as Soul's long, devilish tongue made its way into her mouth and moved in slick movements against her own.

Something deep within Maka sent her into a tumult. She slowly wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, and, having no idea what to do, she cautiously slid her velvety tongue against his and flicked at the tip with her own.

Soul grinned as Maka finally responded to his passionate gesture. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Maka squeaked and moaned slightly as she was pulled to Soul's body. As she felt Soul's tongue slide into her mouth once more, she lightly bit down on it, getting a groan out of her weapon, she smirked and took his tongue into her mouth and gently sucked on it, making the Death Scythe groan in agreement and shuddered in delight.

When their lungs were starved for air, the two pulled apart, panting slightly, never looking away from each other.

"What was… that?" Maka asked, breathless, blushing, and breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm _yours_ Maka. Nobody else's... Remember that." Soul grinned and touched their foreheads together.

She finally got what she wanted…

**~O O~**

"Oh Soul~! Come help me out! I need my Soul-y-kins' help!" Came an annoying voice, then it was followed by a screech.

"No. He's my Soul!" Growled an ash-blonde, teenage girl, and grabbed his hand, trailing him behind her.

* * *

**~O O~**

_...By proving that he's hers…_

**~O O~**

**

* * *

**

**Well guys hope ya liked that one! Tell me how I did on the kissing part… I didn't know if I did well or not!**

_Idea From: TheSilverbloodAlchemist_

_**Thanks dude! I owe ya one! XD**_

**Review! XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Okay guys, the same with this story and This Is Now… School is awkward at times. And then again… I also have ANOTHER story on the go that I haven't put up yet… I hope it turns out well!**

**But never fear! Summer is almost here! And when it comes, How To Show It and This Is Now will be updated frequently, no doubt about it!**

**Anyways, I'm blabbering! On with the chapter! XD**

**~O O~**

…**Jealousy…**

…_How does he show it…?_

**~O O~**

"Okay, class dismissed." Professor Stein stated as the bell rang and he zoomed out of the classroom in his wheelie chair, and surprisingly, he didn't fall flat on his face.

"Alright! Basketball tomorrow after school?" Liz smiled as Black*Star, Tsubaki made their way up to where she, Soul, Maka, Kid and Patti said.

"Oh yeah! Nobody can beat the great me!" Black*Star hollered as he jumped up onto the desk.

"Black*Star please get down, remember what happened last time?" Tsubaki warned in her soft melodic voice. But as usual, her meister just shook it off.

"I've been brushing up on my shots, and I gotta' say, I'm pretty frickin' awesome." Liz smirked and her sister laughed.

"Yeah! My big sis will kick your ass!" Patti yelled, pointing a finger at Black*Star's face.

"HA! You make me laugh! None of you will defeat me! All of you are tiny compared to how big I am!" The blue-haired boy laughed, jabbing his thumb to his chest.

"Shut up, Black*Star. You know yourself if you brag you'll lose, and losing isn't cool." A certain white-haired and red-eyed scythe spoke up as he made his way over to the group; a shark-toothed smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh yeah, Soul? What makes you think that?" Black*Star glared. "You know I beat your ass all the time."

"Do you? If I recall, last time we played a game, my team beat yours 5 to 3… And we were one man down," Soul gave a sly grin." And the one before that as well, and the one before that and-"

"OKAY! WE GET IT! The big man just wasn't his normal self those times!" Black*Star yelled as he pounced off the table and high-fived his demon weapon friend.

"Right," Soul chuckled. "Just keep telling yourself that, man."

What Soul didn't see was Maka, who was talking to another boy as she packed her books away. What he didn't see was the boy giving Maka a piece of paper. And what Soul definitely didn't see, was the boy being _flirty_ with his meister. His innocent, pure – well, mostly pure, apart from the mood swings and Maka-Chops – and sweet meister Maka Albarn.

"Hey Soul, check it out," Liz suddenly said and pointed behind the scythe's back with a dodgy expression.

Soul furrowed his eyebrows and turned to see what the elder Thompson sister was directing to him. Once his eyes settled on the sight, he instantly had a bad taste in his mouth. His face screwed up in distaste and he clenched his fists inside his pockets.

_What the hell is she doing?_

A small pang of hurt flashed through his chest ad he cocked his head to the side slightly as he watched his meister converse with a complete random weirdo. _Maka? Talking to a boy? Really? But… Maka never talks to boys! Fair enough she can talk to who she wants, but… what about the whole, she doesn't trust guys thing? Has that just disappeared into thin air? What happened?_

As Soul fought over things about what could have possibly possessed her to do such a thing –… _Wait what the hell! I'm analysing into this way too much! It's only a frickin' guy! It's not like she's committing criminal damage! _

Soul didn't notice Maka glancing over at him worriedly at the glare he was giving the two of them. The weapon was too immersed in his thoughts to even realise he was glaring in the first place.

The teenage meister looked back at the boy who was talking to her and smiled lightly at him so he didn't suspect anything was wrong, luckily he didn't.

_Fucking weirdo creep of a guy! Fucking talking to my meister! Why in the hell should I be standing here watching it and taking it in! I should just go over there and – _

"Uh, Soul? Are you okay?"

The weapon flinched and turned around to see his friends all looking at him like he looked all backwards.

"You were staring at Maka," Kid stated, cocking his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Hah, Kid you're so dense. He wasn't _staring _at her… He was totally _glaring_ at her! There's a difference! And only a big guy like me could point it out!" Black*Star beamed. Liz rolled her eyes and hit him up the back of the head and turned towards the confused Death Scythe.

"Are you okay? The way you were looking at her… It was pretty intense." She said as she walked over to Soul.

Soul raised an eyebrow. _Shit! I was caught!_ "What are you talking about? I wasn't staring." He lied blankly. _Oh great move, idiot._

Liz only rolled her eyes. "It's just you and me talking here buddy. Now tell me, do you like Maka?"

Soul furrowed his eyebrow and looked back around at his meister who was also looking at him concernedly, but once she spotted him, she quickly darted her eyes to the boy who was talking again and gave a nod to show that she was listening.

The white-haired scythe reached up and scratched the back of his neck and looked back at the Thompson sister. "I–…I don't know," He sighed. "Maka and I have been through a lot together. Sure, I like her… but I don't know if I _like _her, y'know?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just confused… Normally I'm the one who gets all the attention from girls and crap, and sure, Maka gets people asking her out sometimes too, which is cool and good for her but I just don't know… I can't put my finger on it, but I think it might be–"

"Jealousy?" Liz interrupted.

Soul gave her a steady light glare. "I was gonna' say disbelief."

In return, Liz laughed and patted Soul on the shoulder. "Don't think so much about it and just see what happens, Soul, if the same thing happens again you know what your problem is, alright?"

Soul nodded as Liz glanced up from the corner of her eye and packed at him and smiled. "Good luck~" She sang in a low voice so no-one would hear her, and just as soon as Soul was about to open his mouth, somebody interrupted him again.

"Ready?"

The scythe looked up and saw his meister standing over him with a small smile. The red-eyed weapon looked down again and grunted as Black*Star gave him a big cheesy grin and thumbs up.

"Yeah, let's go." He mumbled and stood up and without looking at Maka, set for the door to the classroom.

"Bye guys!" Maka waved as she followed behind Soul.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled in unison in return and smiled.

"Remember about basketball tomorrow!" Black*Star shouted as the weapon and meister pair walked out the door of the classroom.

The two walked in silence to the front doors of Shibusen, but before they walked through the doors, Maka grabbed Soul's arm. Soul looked behind him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He grunted.

"Soul… Are you mad at me?" Maka asked with the slightest hint of hurt and concern in her eyes.

Her weapon raised an eyebrow and sighed and shook his head. "No, not mad… Just, confused," He said and started walking again, Maka trailing behind. She let go of his arm and sighed, looking down and followed behind silently.

Soul glanced to the side and noticed that his partner wasn't there where she normally would be, but at that moment in time, he couldn't really care less, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Once they reached his motorbike, Soul swung his leg over the side and waited for Maka to get on. She hesitated for a bit before jumping on and wrapping her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder.

Soul stiffened slightly at the action. _She doesn't normally do that… _He thought, but shook it off as he started the vehicle and drove off.

The journey was silent; the only noises being heard were the engines of cars and the bike itself, and the wind rushing by with the speed.

"Soul…" Maka said quietly, not meaning for the weapon to hear, but since her chin was on his shoulder, right beside his ear, it was hard not to.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked over the roar of the engine.

Maka widened her eyes and opened her mouth in alarm, but relaxed slightly as Soul leaned back slightly into her touch. She smiled just the tiniest bit. "Never mind…" She said just as quietly as the first.

When they reached their apartment, Soul put the motorbike away and followed Maka up the stairs to their floor and their number. The teenage meister unlocked the door and stepped in, Soul following shortly after and she hung her coat up on the rack.

"Um, what do you want for dinner?" She asked, and Soul turned to face her.

"Uh, I don't care… what were you thinking of?" He replied.

Maka pursed her lips and looked over to the kitchen and narrowed her eyes. "Pasta?" And she looked at her partner again.

In return, Soul grinned slightly at her and nodded. "Sounds good," He commented and turned and started to make his way towards his room, but stopped short.

Not turning, he asked, "What did that guy want with you, Maka?"

Maka perked up at her name, and looked up and stared at her partners back. "He, uh, he was asking about partnerships… And… um, asked if I wanted to go out, but-"

"Forget I asked," Soul growled and continued to his room, slamming his door behind him.

Maka closed her mouth and her eyes and let out the rest of her breath she was going to use for her sentence, and leaned her head against the wall. "You could've let me finish, baka." She muttered and went to make the dinner.

_Partners? Dating! WHAT THE HELL! Maka doesn't even fucking trust men, yet she gets a dude's number without chopping him! ARGH!_

Soul gripped his hair in his hands and tugged at her as he bared his teeth and snarled and flopped down on his bed. "Bastard." He growled out through clenched teeth.

_You could've warned me, Maka. Warned me that you started to trust men again... When the hell did that happen! I mean seriously, why did you even talk to him? You're only meant to trust __**me**__ fully! I don't get it! You… You! YOU'RE ONLY MEANT TO ACCEPT IF __**I**__ ASK YOU OUT!_

Soul widened his eyes at the sudden epiphany and his jaw dropped. "It _is_ jealousy…" He mumbled. "Fuck," He growled. "I'm so dense!"

When he about to literally smack himself for being so stupid, there was a knock at his door.

"Soul? Dinner's ready…" And Maka opened the door and popped her head in. "Soul?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Said weapon looked like he was a deer-caught-in-the-headlight and opened his mouth.

"Are you…okay?" Maka asked after a few minutes of silence and staring and she stepped into the room.

"I'm fine." Soul grumbled hastily as he composed himself.

Maka stared at him for another minute before sighing and making her way over to him. "Soul, are you angry that I was talking to that guy? Because if you are…why?"

Soul clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his meister, and then his gaze softened slightly as he looked up at her from the bed. "I'm not angry Maka… well… not at you, but it's just…" Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did he want?"

Maka studied him for a moment before answering. "I told you already, but you stormed off before I could finish."

"Well, sorry, now what did he want? I'll listen this time."

Maka sighed. "He was just talking about stuff, and then he was asking me about if I ever thought of changing partners, then he gave me his number, and then he asked me out, BUT," Maka shouted the end word and glared slightly as Soul opened his mouth to protest. "But, I declined." She finished.

Soul started up at her. "What? Why?" _Oh my God, what a stupid question. _He mentally face-palmed himself for that one.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Soul, you know yourself that I would never change partners unless you want to. I wouldn't switch with anyone for the world…" Maka said quietly and looked down as she blushed slightly.

Her partner stared at her with a slightly open mouth and blinked. _I'm such an idiot. Why in the hell didn't I realise that before?_

The meister looked up at him slightly and bit her lip. "Is that what you thought, Soul? Did you think I would change partners just like that?"

Soul shook his head. "No, that's not it. I know you well enough to know you'd never do that…" He replied quietly as he averted his eyes from her.

"…then what?" Maka asked in a softer tone.

"I…uh…" Soul swallowed. _Awh man, this is awkward. How the hell am I supposed to tell her I was jealous!_ "Well, y'see… I kinda', um…" _Shit!_

"Soul… Tell me."

The weapon looked up his meister's face and saw concern written all over it, and swallowed and looked down again. "I think it was…"

"Don't tell me you were jealous, Soul." Maka mumbled.

Soul looked up with guilty eyes and slightly blushed, making Maka smirk slightly. _Are you serious! I fucking blushed! Not. Cool._

"Aw Soul… Why were you jealous? A cool guy like you, being jealous of a guy talking to nerdy, flat-chested bookworm like me? I'm surprised," Maka giggled.

"It's not funny." Soul grumbled.

"It really is," Maka said in a more gentle tone. "I really don't understand how you could be jealous…"

Soul looked up and searched Maka's mossy green eyes for any hints of lies.

Nothing.

"We'll see who's laughing tomorrow when I beat you at basketball…" He muttered. "And besides… it's not my fault that I was concerned about you, but I'm glad you turned it down…"

Maka smiled softly and bent down slightly to look at her snowy-headed best friend and put her hand lightly on his. "You were concerned… about me? Oh Soul, you're so sweet." She smiled at him.

Said teenage boy blushed even more and cursed under his breath. "Not cool…"

Maka giggled and stood up straight, taking her hand away from his and looked out the window, stealing a glance at the chuckling sun.

"Well, dinner's gonna' get cold, Soul. Better hurry and get it." She sighed and turned.

Soul looked up at Maka's retreating back and sighed softly. That wasn't…so bad after all…

"Oh, and Soul?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Maka turned and made her way back over to him and leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek before smiling softly at him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I have my eyes on someone different anyways." And with that, she disappeared out the door again.

Soul's eyes widened slightly and then a grin overcame his face. _Someone different, huh?_

"Cool."

**~O O~**

…_By freaking out when she talks to a guy…_

**~O O~**

**Wow guys, I'm sorry for leaving that so late *shakes head* **

**Sorry.**

**But I hope that it's okay and will do until I update!**

**Until next time peoples!**

**Y'know what to do!**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
